Information may be modulated onto a carrier signal to generate a signal that may be transmitted between sources to convey the information between the sources. For example, in a wireless communication system, information may be modulated onto a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal such that the information may be wirelessly conveyed between elements (e.g., an access point and a wireless device) of the wireless communication network through transmission of the modulated RF carrier signal. In some instances, the information may be modulated onto the carrier signal by mixing a baseband signal that includes the information with the carrier signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.